Final Fantasy VIII : The Novel
by Shinoa
Summary: This is for everyone who would like to read the game in novel form. WARNING! Contains spoilers since this is whole game writin out for you. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VIII

The Novel

Part I

The Seed Exam

Chapter 1

Memories

The Ocean. The single, massive ocean at one point was the battle field of a great war, the war of the sorceress. One must wonder how this great body of water could see such sorrow and yet be home to such life. Its waves crash on the shore of a sandy beach. On the win, voice can be heard.

_I'll be here…_

A second voice answers.

_Why…?_

The ocean gives way to desert, the dry crackled desert. Again the first voice is heard.

_I'll be 'waiting'…here…_

A young man, independent, with brown hair and matching eyes, watches the back of a girl with raven hair. She stands in a field filled with flowers.

_For what? _The second voice inquires

_I'll be waiting…for you…so…if you come here…_

…_You'll find me. I promise._

The wind picks up in the field, and petals fly around the girl, flicking her hair around her. She opens her palm and allows a petal to land softly in it. Her hand closes around it for a moment, and upon opening it, s glowing white feather comes out. The wind picks up the feather and carries it to the sky. The girl turns to watch it go, and reveals a kind and beautiful face. The feather, followed by the girls almond eyes, floats up into a darkening sky, and disappears with a flash of lightning.

Lightning flashes again and a gunblade falls from the sky. It lands blade first in the middle of a rocky landscape. The storm rages above, and a sorceress, a tattoo engraved on her left eye and spreads to he ear and temple, awakens from her sleep with a new mission.

The young man faces another, this one tall, blonde and with blue eyes. He is the young man's opponent. He picks up the fallen gunblade and rushes towards his blonde opponent. They engage into a one on one battle. White feathers engulf them.

The sorceress, with her mask in the shape of an eagle covering half her face sits on her throne. The raven haired beauty stands behind her, a look of fear on her face, holding a transparent ball in one hand, and her necklace with the other. Removing her mask, an emotionless sorceress walks forward toward a door. Putting up a hand she walks strait through the door without even pausing to open it.

The fight between the two young men rages on, and the blond, with a smirk, cuts the other on the face. The cut runs from his right cheek to his left eyebrow, over his nose. A crescent of blood splashes on to the rocks below him. Enraged, he gives the blond a similar cut, just staring on the left cheek over the nose to the right eyebrow. A burst of black feathers cover the act. The raven haired beauty falls through the burst of black feathers and embraces the young man.

Then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. For the one person who suggested it, in the futureI will try to put more detail into my fights with as much enthusiasm as possible. **

**As I forgot to say in Chapter 1 ( I was to busy writing it and stuff that I forgot) :**

**I do not own any of the characters and places and etc. in this story, and da dee da dee da, you people know what I mean.**

**Well Anyway enough of me blabing... Here's Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

The Girl Behind The Mirror

The Balamb Garden Infirmary was run by the level-headed Dr. Kadowaki. She often was told that her level mindedness was the reason why she was hired. One couldn't have a Doctor panicking if there was a bomb in the Garden. That would be the worst person to panic! So, as you can imagine, it was very hard for Dr. Kadowaki to actually get the job. Now she handled the job so well, she actually ran the whole Infirmary by herself, right down to the bills.

In fact it was rumored that Dr. Kadowaki doesn't sleep, which was lucky for the two gunbladists that were rushed into the hospital early one morning. They both sported identical cuts on their noses, except for the point that they were pointed in opposite directions, and were both bleeding profusely. One, the blond and hot-headed Seifer (whom Dr. Kadowaki knew only a bit too well), was awake and fuming, while the other, a young man she wasn't sure she hadn't seen in the Infirmary before, was knocked out from the blow to his head.

The boy who had brought Seifer and his companion in said that he caught then just as the one cut Seifer's nose. He said that just as he was running up, the young man gave Seifer a bewildered look, and then fell flat on his face. Dr. Kadowaki told him to put the unconscious man on the bed, and then she thanked him, and told him to go on with whatever he was doing.

Seifer, after being told that he would be fine, complained quite a bit about his newly scared nose. To him it was ruined. Dr. Kadowaki, wondering why he ever wanted to be in Garden if all he was going to do was complain about all the deforming injuries he has, told him that it makes him look more daring and sent him on his way. She was just finishing his opponent when he came to.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"…… OK." he answered.

"Take it easy next time, you hear?" Dr. Kadowaki looked down into his eyes with a small, dim flashlight. "Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me."

"Squall."

"Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky."

"Tell that to Seifer."

"That Seifer…Won't listen to anyone." Dr. Kadowaki crossed her arms "Why don't you ignore him?"

"I can't just run away."

"You wanna be cool, huh? Well don't get hurt in the process. Let's see, your instructor is…" She waited for him to fill in the blank for her.

"Quistis." He mumbled after a moment.

"Quistis! I'll call her now. Just wait here a minute."

Squall watched as Dr. Kadowaki had her conversation with Quistis. Though he couldn't hear what Quistis was saying, he got the basic idea from Dr. Kadowaki's answers.

"Quistis?"

"Come get your student."

"Yes, yes…"

"His injury is not serious. It'll probably leave a scar."

"Right, now please come by."

Squall got up into a sitting position on the hospital bed. Across from him was a tinted window, in which Dr. Kadowaki could watch people without their knowing, unless they really looked as Squall was now. He was shocked to notice there was a person behind the glass, even though Dr. Kadowaki was on the other side of the room in plain sight. The person, obviously female by the silhouette, knelt down till she was eye-level with Squall.

"Squall…" she said, bewildering him completely, "So we meet again." She stood up properly, and walked out of Squall's view.

Squall was still bewildered when his instructor, Quistis, walked in. Quistis was a Garden prodigy. Only one year Squall's senior, she had been a SeeD at 15, which Squall was still working to get, and had her instructor's license at 17. It had only been a year since she got it. She was a striking woman, tall, with blonde hair. It was this and her weapon, the dangerous but awfully attractive (for men at least) whip, that had also gotten her a fan club called 'The Treppies.' It was named after Quitis's last name, Trepe, and for some odd reason, Quistis had somehow been able to ignore them.

Looking over to the recovering Squall, she shook her head with a sigh.

"I knew it would be either you or Seifer!" She said with a smile. Beckoning to the door she added, "Come on, let's go. Today's the field exam." Squall grimaced, and followed her out of the Infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello All! Here's the 3rd chapter!**

**I had to change a few things in this particular chapter so that you wouldn't get bored out of your minds, and so things made an ounce or two of sense!**

**I'd like to introduce my beta reader (who catches me at my horrible mistakes): The lovely Sirri Wolfe... Hello!**

**It will also take me awhile to get the fourth instalment up, due to the fact that I will be away all weekend starting Friday, so I won't be able to get very much work done, but I will get right down to it when I get back.**

**Enjoy! -Shinoa and Sirri**

Chapter 3

The Fire Cavern

As Quistis led Squall to Homeroom class, Squall fumed over who the person behind the mirror could have been. He didn't really know very many people, but the voice was something his brain definitely recognized. He just couldn't place it.

"Squall." said Quistis, noticing his furrowed brow. "Is there something on your mind?" Then she smiled and said "...Not really." just as Squall did. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Squall asked, annoyed.

"Funny? No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy." She stopped laughing and looked at Squall with a smile. "I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little. That's all."

Squall didn't return her smile. "I'm more complex than you think." He said quite seriously.

"Then tell me. Tell me more about yourself."

"It's none of your…"

"… Business!" Quistis finished with a laugh.

Squall sighed and walked on in silence.

When Squall and Quistis entered Homeroom, everyone, including Squall himself, went to their seats to here what Quistis had to say for the day. It was quite easy to figure out the seating plan in their little classroom. Mostly, all the seats at the front were filled with Trepies, the ones who wanted to get noticed all the time. The back was sparsely filled with troublemakers, and quiet people like Squall. The people who didn't want to get noticed.

Quistis got right down to work upon entering the room.

"Good morning, class!" She said, both cheerfully and seriously. "Let's start with today's schedule."

She crossed to her desk at the front of the class and sat in it, giving her a perfect view of the whole classroom. "There seems to have been some rumours flying around about yesterday… Yes, the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions?" She looked around for any hands. There were none. "Oh, and Seifer!" she said after a pause, "Do NOT injure your partner in training. Be careful from now on."

Seifer looked over to Squall in the desk next to him. He then angrily pounded the desk with his fist.

"Field exam participants," Quistis concluded, "I will see you all later."

All of the students got up to leave, Squall included.

"And Squall, I need to talk to you."

_What now? _Squall thought, as he made his way to Quistis. On the way he passed a few lingering Trepies, who hissed at him that he should be honoured, and to be respectful and at least happy looking while talking to Instructor Trepe. Squall ignored them completely. He reached Quistis shortly after with the Trepies watching and listening closely.

"You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you?" she asked, "You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass the prerequisite."

_I was going to go this morning, _Squall thought, _But Seifer…_

"Hm? Do you have a good excuse?" she asked.

"…Not really." Squall answered.

"Then let's get going!" Quistis said cheerfully. "I'll be waiting at the front gate, so come down when you're ready." Then she left.

The Trepies were shocked, angry, and a little awed.

"I…I'm so jealous! Maybe I should take up that subject to…"

"Should anything happen to Instructor Trepe, the 'Trepies' will get you back!"

"Alone with Instructor Trepe…"

The last stamped his foot and snapped his fingers in disappointment, then left with the rest of the Trepies. Squall, again ignored them and followed them out into the empty corridor. He didn't have long to walk before he heard a girl's voice ahead in the corridor.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE!"

The owner of the voice, who was looking down and running at the exact same time, rounded the corner, and smashed right into Squall, landing on the floor with a shout.

"Are you ok?" Asked Squall after recovering from nearly falling himself.

The girl stood up. "There." she said. She lifted her head look up at Squall. "Tee-hee, I'm fine! Sorry, I was kinda in a hurry." She thinks for a moment, then says "Oh, yeah! Did you just come from that class? Is……… homeroom over?"

Squall nodded.

"Woo...Oh, nooo...this place is soooo much bigger than my last Garden! Oh, hey, hey. I just transferred here. Do you think you could give me a quick tour of this Garden?"

"Well," said Squall, "If you take the elevator with me to the 1st floor and point out the directory, which will give you an entire map of the Garden."

"Whoo-hoo! Alright, let's go!"

So Squall took her down to the directory, and before he left her to it, she asked him a question.

"Hey, um... are you taking today's field exam?"

"Yeah."

"The maybe I'll see you again, later. I've already finished my training at my previous Garden. I'm taking the SeeD exam today, too. Good luck to both of us, huh! Thanks a lot!"

Giving her a nod of 'good bye', Squall left to meet Quistis at the front gate. Quistis was there as promised, and was in casual attire, prior to her usual uniform.

"I have a few things to say to you," she went on to talk about how to junction a Guardian Force, better known as a GF. A GF, as it's name explains, is a force that one can summon to help them when their need is great. No one is quite sure where they are when they are not summoned, but it is known that they can only be summoned by the people who have acquired them. They are unique creatures, and there is only one of each kind. Squall, at the moment, had only two, an ice GF by the name of Shiva, and a lightning GF by the name of Quezacotl.

"Everything ok up till now?" Quistis finished, followed by Squall's nod. "Once we get to the Fire Cavern, I'll explain how to junction magic. Ready to go?" Squall nodded again. "Alright then, let's go!"

When they reached the Fire Cavern, Quistis stopped Squall to explain junctioning magic, as promised. People who were involved in the military, or Garden, are taught how to harvest magic from their opponents. Quistis explained that it was possible to give GF's certain use of this magic to make them and their attacks stronger. She also gave him a short explanation on how to strengthen his attacks with his gunblade. Once done, she motioned toward the entrance, where two Garden Faculty members where stationed.

"Objective," said one, "To obtain a low-level GF. A SeeD member must support. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Squall said with a salute.

"I'm his support," said Quistis, "Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe."

"Very well," said the Garden Faculty member, "Good Luck."

They move away from the entrance, allowing Squall and Quistis to enter the cave. Once inside, Squall led the way through the cave slowly, as not to have anything jump out at him unexpectedly.

"My job is to support you in battle." Quistis said. "Everything else is up to you."

"Fine." said Squall.

"You know, the boys often choke on this test when I come with them. I guess my charm makes them nervous."

Squall stopped in mid step and turned to face her. ..._Whatever. _

"I'm just kidding! Trying to keep you relaxed, that's all."

Squall, feeling that anything that would have liked to jump them would have done it already, decided to take the rest of the cave at a jog. He didn't have long to wait. Soon he came to a long bridge, and on either side of it was a sea of lava. The bridge ended with a round ring that had a deep hole in it.

"I guess I was right. You and Seifer are in a class of your own. You both have amazing strength and potential. Ok, this is it. Are you ready?" Squall waved a hand behind him, as if to say _I'm ready for anything. _Quistis shrugged. "You seem confident enough."

The hole at their feet began to steam. Something was coming out of it with incredible speed. A huge fire GF, at least three times the size of Squall, burst through the hole and landed in front of them with a roar. Not wasting a second, Quistis took out her whip and lashed at his neck powerfully. Squall on the other hand, thought about the situation carefully, letting Quistis do some of her own damage. He reached a conclusion, quickly. He summoned the ice GF, Shiva.

A flash of light filled the cavern. Four lights spiralled down from the ceiling to the floor. Upon impact they shot up into an ice cone, that contained the beautiful GF, Shiva. Her arms were crossed around her body, and feeling the presence of a threatening enemy, blew apart her crystal. She then reached from inside herself, and used her magic to throw a powerful ice attack at fire GF.

"They have Shiva? Impudent Humans!"

Quistis, following Squall's lead, summoned an ice attack, with which she attacked the GF directly, causing intense harm. Squall and Quistis quickly fell into a pattern. With Squall attacking constantly with Shiva, and Quistis with her ice attacks, they sustained minor damage from the enemy GF, and soon defeated him.

"Hm... not bad. For me to lose to a human! Very well, I will join you. My name is Ifrit." He then said to himself, "I underestimated Shiva."

Quite satisfied with himself, Squall headed out of the Fire Cavern with his new GF close at hand.


End file.
